Near's Pen Collection
by Lamanta
Summary: Near getting turned on by Kira's pen. A little bit off weirdness on Near's part. Beta read!


Near´s Pen Collection

Near´s fascination with the pens started gradually. The first one that came into his possession was Mikami´s. The misguided lawyer had brought it with him to the yellow box in order to write down their names and eliminate them all.

Near took it as a trophy of his first solved case. Incidentally, it was the most important case of his whole career, as it was the on that decided the real succession of L´s legacy.

The second one was Higuchi´s. The police had confiscated all of his possessions, just in case it would give them an edge on the Kira phenomena, even if their official stand was that Higuchi was _not_ Kira, as the killings didn´t stop completely after his death. Two-faced policies like that were rather common. They made one wonder wether or not the system needed to be overhauled. But thinking along those lines was dangerous and, as proven by Kira, there were so many worse things out there than this arrangement, which, as flawed as it was, was human enough to still be efficient.

Near looked through all Higuhi´s things while he was methodically tying up the loose ends from the investigation and stumbled upon the innocent entry: "confiscated in the car in which the suspect died; one ballpoint pen." He pulled a few strings, which as the new L wasn´t nearly as difficult as it would have been for anyone else, and now he had _two_ of them.

He kept those pens near him at all times, and soon he wanted trophies from the other Kiras too. From the real ones, not those that had been manipulated like puppets by the original one, no, he needed the murder weapons from the first and second Kira. At all costs.

The Death Notes had to be destroyed, but their harmless pens were fair game.

So he arranged for the apartment of one Misa Aname to be bugged and had cameras installed and then, after discerning which pen was her favorite, he sent in a thief to steal it. Unlike the functional pen from Mikami and the fancy one from Higuchi hers was a pink monstrosity. Before Near had the cameras removed again it was fun watching her search for a pen that wasn´t there.

After that Near started to have fantasies in between cases about Light Yagami´s pen in between cases. Would it be a custom made one, similar to the one from the third Kira? Unlikely, as he was merely a student when Yagami began his quest of building up a version of his utopia and reigning over the world.

But perhaps it held an engraving of his name; surely as the top student his parents gifted him with a special writing utensil to do his homework with?

Most ironic would be if the pen were merely a store bought one, a mass production and easy to find in any and all households. Nothing special if not for the person who used it.

Near could not decide and it drove him up the walls thinking about it.

He was fairly sure that the pen had a dark color, like black or a dark blue but he couldn´t be _certain_. For all he knew it was white with pink hearts and had been a gift from his little sister Sayu. And wasn´t that a hilarious thought? Those killed criminals would roll over in their graves if they knew they were murdered by pink little hearts.

Soon the pens began invading Near´s dreams.

That was when he realized that his fascination had become an obsession. He tried to compensate for it with chocolate. What worked for Mello could also work for him and simultaneously it was a way to pay his respect to his dead rival.

The members of the former SPK were all glad to see the pens vanish into an unknown cupboard, while his other officers did not understand why they found his fascination with those particular pens so disturbing. Even more unsettling compared to his obsession with toys. Halle had even volunteered to buy him his chocolate, and did it with a smile thinking about the blond devil that once held her at gun point in her shower.

Unfortunately that did not stop the dreams. Ironically it made them even worse.

Near regularly had nightmares of a pink pen writing down commands in a flowery script and cutting into his flesh with its sharp point if he did not follow the orders. More often than not he awoke after being reduced to a bleeding mess on the floor.

Sometimes those three pens wrote down every little unsightly thought he had. Bright and clear for everyone to see. His insecurities, his wants and his failures were broadcasted to the whole world and Near was shunned even by his toys after they read who he truly was. How human he was.

But the worst dreams were the ones he had about the unknown pen from Kira. His mind made it into a powerful tool that could not be denied and he was bound to follow it´s orders regardless of wether they were sick, inconsequential or humiliating. And it filled him with a strange sense of peace, not having to think about what to do but simply following for once, knowing that he bowed down to one with a similar or even higher intellect than him. Even if it was someone was a lunatic. In those dreams he literally had no choice but to obey; but what made them so bad was that while he was awake and he _knew_, he didn´t even _want_ to disobey.

He was a slave to Light Yagami´s pen.

Ridiculous!

Nonetheless it was better not to add it to his collection, which he played with from time to time in secret.

From the looks he got from Rester, the man knew it.

But Near absolutely could _not_ stop.

It did not come as a surprise to him when he found himself lining up his three killer pens and masturbating over them, covering them with his cum.

That night he had a wet dream including the mysterious pen of the first Kira driving him wild with sexual tension and making him beg for release.

The next day Near sent Gevanni to destroy his three trophies completely and not to tell him about any of it. Incidentally he sent the same thief he employed to steal Misa´s pen to gather every writing utensil in Misa´s possession and every pen to be found in the Yagami household and ordered him to thoroughly demolish them so not even a tiny speck of dust survived. And not to tell a soul about it.

The following night was the first in a long time not plagued by any form of writing utensil.

Since then Near refused to use pens and paper only writing on his laptop or not at all.

His new employees just chalked it up as one of his eccentricities and ignored it.

Gevanni and Rester both heaved a sigh of relief and let him be.

Halle still dutifully bought him his chocolate.

Sakura TV had a small show run over the strange phenomena that befell two households in the Kanto area of Japan and used the slogan "Vanished pens? Secure your dens!" to advertise it. Neither Misa Misa nor Mrs. Yagami and her daughter came to the promised interview.

But no one looked at a pen in the same way ever again.

**FIN**

**AN/** Thanks to my wonderful Beta Queen-of-Sussness for her help! She did a remarkable job catching mistakes and correcting complicated sentences^^


End file.
